August 2018
August 2018 During the month of August, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches and 2 League Cup fixture. They ended the month 15th in the League and into the third round of the Caraboa Cup. League 2: MD1 Bury Post-match Interview "Well, it's not quite the result we wanted, but credit to Bury and their fans today. They were strong and quick across the pitch for 90 minutes. Browne took his goal very well but we lacked the resources to create any other meaningful chances. There's enough to here for us to build on and hopefully take 3 points against Mansfield!" League 2: MD2 Mansfield Post-match Interview "I have to admit that I am a little disappointed with this result. I wanted nothing more than to deliver a win in our first home game of the season, but we just we're at the level required today. It was a poor kick from N. Baxter to give the ball straight to Walker, especially so early in the game. They played the better game of football and despite throwing everyone forward and pulling back a late goal, it wasn't enough. We'll learn from this and we will turn things around in the Caraboa Cup in midweek." Caraboa Cup: RD1 Newport County Post-match Interview "Just the response we were after! I rotated the squad to give the players who aren't getting as many minutes as they would like a chance to stake a claim for the first team and they all put in a top performance. Credit to Newport--they made us work for the goal. But I'm so pleased for T. Abrahams, he's been working hard all week in training and although he didn't get to start the game, he came on and took that goal like a seasoned pro. Low driven from just outside the box. Love it! M. Worthington played a great game too; I don't think he misplaced a single pass and picked up the assist for the goal! Finally, I want to give a quick shout-out to D. Ojo and J. Grant. Two young fullbacks marking their full debut with the club and contributed to our first clean sheet of the season. I'm sure that we'll see much more of them! We look forward to welcoming Carlisle to Huish Park!" League 2: MD3 Notts County Post-match Interview "Blutige Hölle! What a tight game that was! Honestly, around 80' I was happy to take the point. Notts County defended well, as did we, and it just looked like one of those games where we wouldn't have seen a goal had we played for a further 90 minutes! But, we made use of R. Browne's fresh legs as he carried us up the pitch and somehow the ball ended up at Fisher's feet! M. Worthington was another game changer today. He brings energy and a high work rate that really helped us get the ball around the pitch at a time when we felt inclined to sit back and defend. No doubt he'll be useful to us again late into the upcoming games! But 3 points, a clean sheet and our first win. Perfect game of football." League 2: MD4 Oldham Athletic Post-match Interview "I'm disappointed. Today we really wanted to bring in our first home win of the season but Oldham was too powerful for us. After taking the lead through A. Fisher's exquisite volley, I think we got complacent and within 10 minutes we were behind. Rest assured that we will be working on our management to hold a lead." League 2: MD5 Stevenage Post-match Interview "Well, well, well! I promised him a start in the league this month after his performance in the Caraboa cup earlier and didn't he just take his chance! The perfect hattrick too! I couldn't even pick a favourite. I'm so pleased for the lad, he'll be eager to get back out there again soon, no doubt. As for the game, I am happy we got the result, but once again, we're giving away too many chances. We got away with it today but we're going to have to keep working on our defensive unit. These things take time and I am confident that we'll see a more resilient team at some point in the season." Caraboa Cup: RD2 Carlisle United Post-match Interview "Today was the perfect opportunity to build on the positive atmosphere set just a few days ago and keep the momentum going. We wanted to end the month on a high and we achieved that with an all-around brilliant performance. I wanted to persist with the second team and once again, they picked up the perfect result. Credit is due to the backline. They didn't let Carlisle create a single chance of merit. And now we've got a trip to Stamford Bridge to look forward too! 100% I will be sticking with the same team. They have earned it and I believe in them to take on Chelsea's third team!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review "It was a fixture heavy month to end the summer drought, but we're back and Yeovil are looking transformed under new manager Sascha Krause. He's brought optimism back to the fans that we're capable of picking up a result by persisting until the very last minute. Of the 11 goals scored this month, 5 game within the last ten minutes. So you can't rule this team out until the final whistle blows. I think we're all enjoying the Caraboa Cup run too. It's such a short competition that you can never rule out being able to go far. Obviously, we're not expecting much against Chelsea, but undoubtedly the closer we get to the game, the more fans will start to believe regardless of form. We've had some big performances this month, but none have stood out more than T. Abrahams' 4 goals in 2 starts! A. Fisher continued his pre-season form and grabbed some important goals too. Overall, we're seeing a lot of promising signs from the team and it will be interesting to see how they grow as a unit through September!" YeoLaTengo Player of the Month "This months award was a little tough. At the back, we have T. James who has put in some solid performances and has been shortlisted for EFL League Two Player of the Month award. T. Abrahams with his clinical finishing and 4 goals is another obvious shout, with A. Fisher having an equally important month. But we've decided to give the award to T. James. 5 games, an average fan rating of 8 and 1 assist is just too good to ignore! Well done Tom!"